Antibodies are immunological proteins that bind a specific antigen. In most mammals, including humans and mice, antibodies are constructed from paired heavy and light polypeptide chains. Each chain is made up of individual immunoglobulin (Ig) domains, and thus the generic term immunoglobulin is used for such proteins. Each chain is made up of two distinct regions, referred to as the variable and constant regions. The light and heavy chain variable regions show significant sequence diversity between antibodies, and are responsible for binding the target antigen. The constant regions show less sequence diversity, and are responsible for binding a number of natural proteins to elicit important biochemical events. In humans there are five different classes of antibodies including IgA (which includes subclasses IgA1 and IgA2), IgD, IgE, IgG (which includes subclasses IgG1, IgG2, IgG3, and IgG4), and IgM. The distinguishing feature between these antibody classes is their constant regions, although subtler differences may exist in the V region. IgG antibodies are tetrameric proteins composed of two heavy chains and two light chains. The IgG heavy chain is composed of four immunoglobulin domains linked from N- to C-terminus in the order VH-CH1-CH2-CH3, referring to the heavy chain variable domain, heavy chain constant domain 1, heavy chain constant domain 2, and heavy chain constant domain 3 respectively (also referred to as VH-Cγ1-Cγ2-Cγ3, referring to the heavy chain variable domain, constant gamma 1 domain, constant gamma 2 domain, and constant gamma 3 domain respectively). The IgG light chain is composed of two immunoglobulin domains linked from N- to C-terminus in the order VL-CL, referring to the light chain variable domain and the light chain constant domain respectively.
Antibodies have serum half-lives in vivo ranging from one to three weeks. This favorable property is due to the preclusion of kidney filtration due to the large size of the full-length molecule, and interaction of the antibody Fc region with the neonatal Fc receptor FcRn. Binding to FcRn recycles endocytosed antibody from the endosome back to the bloodstream (Raghavan et al., 1996, Annu Rev Cell Dev Biol 12:181-220; Ghetie et al., 2000, Annu Rev Immunol 18:739-766, both entirely incorporated by reference).
Other properties of the antibody may determine its clearance rate (e.g. stability and half-life) in vivo. In addition to antibody binding to the FcRn receptor, other factors that contribute to clearance and half-life are serum aggregation, enzymatic degradation in the serum, inherent immunogenicity of the antibody leading to clearing by the immune system, antigen-mediated uptake, FcR (non-FcRn) mediated uptake and non-serum distribution (e.g. in different tissue compartments).
Recently it has been suggested that antibodies with variable regions that have lower isoelectric points may also have longer serum half-lives (Igawa et al., 2010 PEDS. 23(5): 385-392; US Publication 2011/0076275 both of which are entirely incorporated by reference). However, the mechanism of this is still poorly understood, and in fact the authors suggest that engineering the variable region is an alternative to engineering the Fc region. Moreover, variable regions differ from antibody to antibody. As such, each variable region must be altered without significantly affecting the binding affinity.
Accordingly, the present application defines the impact of charge state on antibody pharmacokinetics, and provides novel engineered variants in the constant regions to improve serum half-life.